otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Karell Valoria
Check out Karell's relationship web, or check out his journal! Karell Valoria, formerly Karell Mikin, is a Viscount known to frequent Light's Reach, Southwatch and Trademeet. He has made no great impression on the people of Fastheld, though whatever talk of him is usually of his quick and fierce temper. Most Nobles and Freelanders would know him through his administration of trade between his house townships and others and his expressed distaste of the idle life might explain exactly why he works so much. He considers himself a man of honor and tradition, and does not take well to anyone who is shadow touched touched or insubordinate, these quite often being the cause of his quick and fierce temper. Quintessential Description: Karell is unusually thin for a noble; he is also very much taller than most people. He just reaches an 'awkward' height of 6'5 and, to those that know the pair; he resembles his brother Tyrell in many respects. His dark brown hair seems black in low light and grows feverishly, falling down to his shoulders. He has unkempt stubble, trimmed sharply to shape his jaw and give a slightly rugged look to the man. With his dark thin eyebrows and a pair of bright green eyes to complete, Karell could be considered attractive in the right light, consequently, he could be considered rather overbearing too. Across his chest is the square pattern of pouches common to most gambesons, though this is not an ordinary one. His Silk Gambeson is dark black and the expensive looking material shines with eminence. On the noble's back, the silver embroidered pattern of a mongoose raises threateningly, as if anticipating an attacking snake. The representation this has is clear: House Mikin. Silk Trousers of the exact same material continue a theme in Karell's outfit, ending with a pair of sturdy Black Leather Boots that are both road worn yet defiantly well kept. To finish the outfit, Karell wears a pair of black Silk Gloves which have also the Mikin Mongoose embroidered on the back of the palm, in a thinner more delicate pattern. On his belt hangs a long Charcoal Scabbard, out of which the polished hilt of a Silver Longsword can be seen, on the Mikin's other hip hangs a strange Crystal Dirk that appears quite ethereal, it is not kept in a scabbard but kept secure in a loophook, so that it might be displayed. Finally, a Black Quiver Of Arrows hangs out from his right shoulder, indicating that he draws from this side. Leaning onto his quiver is a Birch Longbow, the straps of this drawing a combined line across his chest. Biography: Karell was born a Mikin in the year 598 ATA on the 1st day of Seedwarming, a healthy if not a slightly large baby. His father, Elrell Mikin, was a second cousin to Alieron Mikin and his mother, Lasata Seamel was the daughter of Earl Debdhen Seamel. Born as the last of a litter of 4, Karell was not often lonely as a young child. He had his single older brother Tyrell Mikin, who was a full eight years older than him, and two twin sisters who were both four years older than he was. Karell was schooled at home alongside his siblings and enjoyed studying more than most, his liking probably helped by his heavy competitive nature (of which his father did nothing to quell). He was good at reading, writing and arithmetic and frequently enjoyed being able to boast to his brother. He boasted how good at it he was, and how much better than his brother he would some day be, sadly (ironically) proven true. When his brother moved away to join the Bladesmen, Karell changed greatly, being forced to adopt the many social skills that Nobles learn during their adolescence, without the benefit of a consistent friend to occupy his free time. Karell didn't know anyone his own age other than his brother, and outside of the occasional argument they'd go through, it was Tyrell he was closest to. This meant Karell became lonely and restless when his brother was away, unable to truly connect with his two sisters. He spent a long 8 years growing up into an introverted and sometimes severely temperamental teenager. left|thumb|Karell's withered hand. When he reached 16 he was given the choice to join the Bladesmen like his brother, but he declined. His brothers early natural fighting abilities and knowledge of war craft were not mirrored in Karell, he extended his education and began to compose and play music for entertainment. He saw even less of his sisters after his 16th birthday, even though he lived with his parents. In an odd sense of destiny, both older sisters were married off within months of his birthday, their marriages both organized on the same day in the one large event run by Elrell Mikin. Karell did feel as if their marriages had overshadowed his coming of age, but he was mature enough to feel happy for his sisters. Not being a fighter by nature, Karell felt strongly that he was a disappointment to his father, and more significantly to Tyrell, his brother. He was always trying to impress his kin with his words and music, and these efforts often prooved quite unsuccessful. Eventually at the age of 19, Karell decided he would learn how to fight properly and began swordsmanship and fencing classes again. His strong relationship with his brother was not broken even though Tyrell had been a bladesman for years, and when Tyrell left and returned to live with their parents, Karell once again felt satisfied with his life at home. Subdued and contented for a while, this period was not fated to last. His mother and father had grown old and it wasn't long before they both died from age related illnesses, Karell withdrew in on himself and again started lashing out at the world. His vicious temper got him into trouble quite a lot but in an extended mourning period of two years, he managed to swallow the grief he had never been prepared for. His temper has never subsided, though, and he still boasts violent lashings out when he is enraged. A subject that has become source of rumors for those who know of the noble. History in Chiaroscuro: One of Karell's first jobs after he was ready to face Fastheld again was a Ducal Guard for Orell Mikin's Trading School. He worked under his brother, still unable to pull himself from his protective wing. This job suited him, though it had an emphasis on soldiering it also provided plenty of paperwork. A year later, however, and Tyrell Mikin was captured and imprisoned for tax evasion, it might even have been because his organization was not up to scratch. Karell was forced out of the Trading School when this happened, leaving him on his own. Thu Jun 30 14:59:57 2005 Tax Arrests Made When Oren was attacked, Karell was one of the few that was at the scene. In an effort to chase down the assailant, the nobleman was struck down by a bolt of Shadow magic and his right hand was subsequently injured. After spending a week in bed, Karell awoke as though normal - but his hand had been horrifically withered and disfigured, his skin is turned black and the flesh now hugs the bone. Since this incident, Karell has been careful to wear gloves at all times. Not many people know of his withered hand due to his secretive nature, those that do might consider themselves good friends. When the Ravager struck, Karell lost a big part of his life. Light's Reach was an important place to his psyche and seeing it destroyed pulled the noble back in on himself even further. His fear and loathing of the shadow had never been so strong and it was not until he saw the reconstruction effort that his ability to tolerate the shadow touched developed. This was helped by Celeste and her work in Night's Edge, where Karell's view of those with the mark changed dramatically from distaste to pity. Hatred is still behind those fleeting emotions, though, as many of those touched have experienced. Nowadays Karell makes his living overlooking Valorian house traders and though he was left with less than what he started out with in life, he manages. Thanks to his head for money and an organized life, he's either keeping himself busy or not doing anything at all (the curse of working hard). He now owns property in Southwatch, Whitehall Manor, and is trying to position himself into a higher social status. He spends his spare time either avoiding scary mages, shyly finding excuses to spend time with company or visiting his parent’s graves for guidance. Logs: Season 2: *'260' - They Who Search - Part II Season 3: *'336' - Moonshadows - Part I Season 5: *'528' - Oh, to be a Mikin Season 6: *'658' - Fire and Ice *'666' - Picking up the Pieces *'669' - Again *'676(a)' - Rage Against The Machine: Part I *'670' - When Dukes Attack! *'676(b)' - Rage Against The Machine: Part II *'677' - Foot In Mouth Season 7: *'760' - Trading Plans in Trademeet *'777' - 40 Imperials, an Old Receipt, and a Fastheld Donor Card *'778' - Mud and Toil *'779' - Horse Chase *'781(a)' - The Sun Rises, Part I *'781(b)' - The Sun Rises, Part II *'793' - Define "Art" Badges Badges are worth 103 Faction Points. Rewards *10-badge RP Reward Points Vouchers Category: Chiaroscuro Characters Category: Book of the White Tree Category: Pages with Badges Category: Karell Mikin Web Category: Kael Firelight Web Category: Nayla Zahir Web Category: Tyder Pondwater Web Category: Thayndor_Zahir_Web